


New Sensations Part Two

by Koe



Series: Hiding Kittens [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding kittens can be dangerous too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensations Part Two

The guilty look on Al’s immovable face reveals what he’s got hidden behind his back.  
“ _Don’t even consider it!_ Remember last time.”

Ed can see him squirm as they walk on, but can’t be bothered. _Let him stew._

They arrive at HQ.

“Hello everyone!”  
“Hi boss! Hi Al!”

“ _Get down_ , Black Hayate. I’m happy to see you too.” Al is dancing a funny dance already, and the dog's keen interest doesn’t help. _“Stop…”_

His gravity-defying pirouette is impressive and makes his head fly off with force. Out hops a mouse with kitten in hot pursuit. Dog joins in. Chaos ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dust bunnies.


End file.
